


You've Been On My Mind

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Sam Wilson, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/M, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Multi, Omega Darcy Lewis, Omega Verse, One Shot Collection, Werewolf Sam Wilson, Werewolf Steve Rogers, Witch Darcy Lewis, Witch Steve Rogers, Witch sam Wilson, werewolf Darcy Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of WingedShieldShock short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.None of the ficlets are connected unless otherwise noted.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Sam Wilson, Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40
Collections: Dresupi's Ficlet Collections





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Old_Enough_to_Be_Your_Mama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_Enough_to_Be_Your_Mama/gifts).



  1. Table of Contents
  2. I hear you're looking for a third || for Old_Enough_To_Be_Your_Mama
  3. Two alphas showing off for their omega || for Old_Enough_To_Be_Your_Mama




	2. I hear you're looking for a third || for Old_Enough_To_Be_Your_Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: AU - Witchcraft, Witch Darcy Lewis, Witch Sam Wilson, Witch Steve Rogers, AU - High School

“I hear you’re looking for a third,” Darcy said smoothly as she slid into the seat beside Steve and across from Sam.

“What?” Steve asked, taking a bite out of one of the carrot sticks he’d just stolen from Sam.

“A third,” Darcy said slower, looking between the both of them. “You know. For your coven. Or whatever.”

Sam regarded her with interest, smacking Steve’s hand away from his bag of carrots. “Where’d you hear that?”

“Around,” Darcy said with a shrug.

Steve crunched loudly. “Yeah? Because we haven’t been talking about that anywhere. We’ve been careful, since you know…” He glanced around the cafeteria and shrugged. “You know.”

“Hence the reason you guys didn’t know I was on the lookout for a first and a second,” she countered.

“Sorta ballsy, isn’t it?” Sam asked. “Coming up and asking two jocks about witchcraft?”

“I guess,” Darcy agreed. “But I’m sorta ballsy. That okay?”

Sam and Steve looked at one another, and Sam looked back at Darcy. “Yeah. That’s okay. Just be quiet about it.”

She reached over to nick one of his carrots. “No problem. I’m ballsy, but appropriately quiet, so you’re in luck.”

Steve chuckled.


	3. Two alphas showing off for their omega || for Old_Enough_To_Be_Your_Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: AU - Werewolf, Werewolf Sam Wilson, Werewolf Steve Rogers, Werewolf Darcy Lewis, Omega Verse, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Sam Wilson, Omega Darcy Lewis

Steve tackled Sam to the ground, and the second his back hit the cushioned gym floor, Darcy glanced up from fiddling with her iPhone. She was careful not to turn her head, only her eyes. Because if they saw her staring, then there’d be no stopping them.

Sam grinned up at Steve and rolled him over on his back, pressing his knee into Steve’s inner thigh. “Gotcha.”

“By playing dirty,” Steve countered through clenched teeth, wrenching his leg out from under Sam’s. He grabbed Sam’s arm and twisted it around, rolling with it until he had the other man on his hands and knees, forehead pressed to the mat yelling ‘uncle!’

“What?” Steve asked, laughing a little.

“I said ‘uncle’ you son of a bitch.”

“Uncle what?”

“Uncle _Sam_ ,” he growled, pushing up on his knees and throwing Steve off him and into the pile of mats across the room.

Darcy snickered and they both looked up, grinning widely.

“See?” Steve said, pushing to his feet. “Told you she was watching.”

“Watching you get your ass kicked, maybe,” Sam countered.

“Oh, is that what was happening? I thought I was letting you look strong for our omega, but maybe I oughta actually try this time?”

Sam rolled his eyes and settled into a stance, bent forward, with his hands out in front of him, like he was preparing to wrestle a bull or something.

“I’m going back home,” Darcy said loudly, and Sam immediately abandoned the fight, straightening up to follow her, which left Steve to barrel towards him into nothing, rolling forward and crashing into the opposite wall.

“I’m gonna kick your ass, Wilson!” Steve called.

“Haven’t done it yet, so I’m not really scared, Rogers!”

“You guys are idiots,” Darcy said. “Seriously, the macho routine isn’t necessary. You already have me. Both of you.”

“But you like watching,” Steve said, appearing by her side. “Oh, and on your left.”

Sam and Darcy both groaned in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are open, prompt me [here.](https://forms.gle/ejZPceyAAj29SWtK8)


End file.
